Customers and other users often access a digital content provider to stream a variety of digital content. Upon request, the digital content provider may stream the digital content onto a customer's computing device, thereby enabling the customer to access and use the digital content through their own computing device. However, as digital content becomes available, many customers may transmit requests to the digital content provider, causing the digital content provider to provide the newly available digital content to these customers simultaneously. This may significantly increase the network load for the digital content provider. Thus, digital content providers may need to upgrade their network capabilities and bandwidth to handle such demand for new digital content which, in turn, may increase the operational and infrastructure costs for the digital content providers.
In complex systems, multiple encoders, transcoders, and the like may be used to serve multimedia in a multitude of formats. In such environments, there exist challenges in determining how to best serve high-quality multimedia, how to correct transcoding errors, and how to detect abnormal behavior of components when so many components are used in an intertwined manner.